The God Of Time
by Lord Perseus God of Time
Summary: Percy Jackson after the Titan war was heart broken. When Annabeth choose Luke over Percy, he accepted godhood. Now as the new god of time what part will he play this time. What about the seven,camp Half-blood,camp Jupiter ? What parts do Artemis and Reyna play in this? Percy-Artemis-Reyna.


THE GOD OF TIME

AN:I DON'T OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER ONE

**PERCY POV**

Annabeth and I was running towards the throne room. Grover was trailing behind us. The once beautiful city of Olympus was destroyed, everywhere we could see the ruins of Olympus. The city of Olympus can't stand before the might of the Titan Lord. We broke into the throne room and found Kronos standing in the middle of the throne with his scythe. Ethan Nakamura was standing behind him. AS soon as Ethan saw us, he alerted Kronos about us. And like the seaweed brain I am, I head straight for Kronos. I attacked him with a power-full overhead strike that I thought he was going to duck but he just stand there and block the strike like it was nothing. Then he attacked me so suddenly that if I didn't have the curse of Achillies I would have been a goner. I stab, duck, parry ,slash did everything I could but it was not enough. Kronos somehow than kick me in the chest and I went flying and hit Apollo's throne. I became daze. Annabeth and Grover somehow defeated Ethan and was stopping Kronos from destroying the thrones. I don't know how but Annabeth was holding of Kronos with her knife. I think I never saw her more beautiful than now. However, she can't hold up Kronos for eternity. So I try my hardest to get up but it was so much painful to get up. I got up and helped Annabeth. Together we were backing kronos off but before we could disarm him he blasted us with pure power. It caught Annabeth in the arm and she flew into the Athena's throne and knocked out. Grover was trying to bind Kronos but Kronos froze him in time. I was seeing red cause he not only hurt me but also hurt my two best friend one of them is my love. SO I did the only thing i could think of the moment. i charged him head on and started over-powering him. He started to back off towards the Zeus throne so I strike him with a over-strong strike that have him falling backwards the throne. AS soon as he touched the throne millions of bolts of currents were travelling to his body. He may be invincible but one spot of his body was vulnerable. I found out six inch down his left arm-pit was his achilies spot. so I stab him there with everything I had. His eyes widened but he couldn't do anything about it. As soon as there was a cut in his mortal spot, there was a brightening light and screaming of two man. That I recognized to be Luke's and Kronos's.

I also heard Annabeth scream, "NOO."

I saw Annabeth running towards Luke's body. I tried to stop her but she didn't listen to me. He was dying it was clear . Annabeth scoped his head in her lap and said the sentence that was going to haunt me for a long time. I heard her telling him how she loved him and not to leave him. Every time he told him it was like my heart was breaking into little pieces. Luke also told her that he loved her. He then died in her arms.

The gods came running into the throne room and found a dead son of hermes, a crying daughter of athena ,a satyr and a broken son of the sea god.

TIME SKIP

**When percy got his reward**

**Third person pov**

"Percy Jackson." Bellowed Poseidon.

Percy went then bowed first to Zeus and then kneel before his father.

"Rise, my son."

"Is there anyone who thinks that my son is not worthy of rewards?"

No one said a word. Every one was silent in respect for Percy who beat the Titan lord by himself.

"We are going to give you the greatest gift given to a mortal, Godhood."

"A g..god? "

"A dimwitted god but a god nonetheless. "Replied Hera.

Percy looked at Annabeth who was looking nervous. He remembered how she told Luke that she loved him then why did she look nervous. He didn't understand girls and he didn't think he ever will. Annabeth was his anchor in this world so now nothing was stopping him from accepting godhood.

He looked at Zeus in the eyes and said, " I accept. "

All the Olympians stood up and started chanting in ancient Greek.

_**"I Zeus,king of Olympus by the power of Olympus grant you godhood and let ichor flow in your vain. "**_

when the chanting stopped they blasted me with their weapon of power. I could feel power flow into my vain. It was so much that i started convulsing in pain then as soon as that started it stopped. I stood up but as i got up i realized that i was half naked As i looked towards the gods, i saw that all the goddess and demi-goddess were staring and blushing madly. I looked questionably towards Aphrodite who was shamelessly drooling towards me. She produce a mirror and what i saw surprised me greatly.I know i had a six pack when i was a demigod but now i have an eight pack. And i am more leaner than before. I was taller and more handsome than before. I was now 6' 4".I was greatly surprised. Well immortality has it's perks .

Zeus coughed to gain my attention. I think he did not like the fact that i have so many attention from the females in this room. Well he can do what he want about that.

"Well, i think the fates will give you your domain or domains if your are powerful enough. "

There was a blinding white flash and stood before me were the fates.

_**"All hail Perseus Jackson the Lord of Time,Tides, Warfare, Heroes and Desires. "They said.**_

Then they left like before.

I turn to the gods and said, "well..."


End file.
